Just a rumor and a conman
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ivan was once a guard for the czar and his family and was quite content with how things were. However after the revolution he nearly goes mad until he learns that Anastasia might still be alive. With only the rumors buzzing around St. Petersburg and a conman as his his only leads, will he be able to find the grand dutchess and finally be able to atone for his crimes?
1. Prologue

Title: Just a rumor and a conman.

Rating: T

Summary: Ivan was once a guard for the czar and his family and was quite content with how things were. Czar Nicholas II trusted him greatly and his children loved him very much, especially Anastasia. However after the revolution he nearly goes insane until he learns that Anastasia might still be alive. With only the rumors buzzing around St. Petersburg and a former palace kitchen boy as his only leads, will he be able to find the grand dutchess and finally be able to atone for his crimes.

Pairings: Just the historical ones and the ones dictated by the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Anastasia in any way shape or form. I only own the idea for this fic.

Ivan walked the ornate halls of the Alexander palace, on his way to officially meet his new boss, Czar Nicholas II and his family. Granted he had caught a glimpse of them during the days festivities (they had been celebrating the first birthday of Alexei Romanov) but since he had been out of the country and very busy for quite a long time now, they were only just getting formally introduced to one another.

Knocking lightly on the door, Ivan waited patiently until he was told to enter. He did as instructed, closing the door behind him and facing the man he knew to be his Czar.

"Who are you?" the other man asked, not rudely but more as an automatic question.

"My name is Ivan Braginsky, but you may have heard of me as Rossiyskaya Federatsiya from your predesser." the sandy blonde replied, smiling like he usually was and giving only signs of rural innocence.

The Czar smiled and took the other's gloved hand in both of his own.

"Ah, yes. I had been hoping to officially make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce you to everyone, this would be my wife Alexandra."

The woman he was gesturing to smiled and stood before speaking.

"It's very nice to meet you Ivan." she said kindly.

"As it is you *Arch Dutchess." the lavender eyed man replied just as kindly, giving a bow as he spoke.

Joining her husband on the other side of Ivan she stood quietly as Nicholas continued.

"From oldest to youngest these are my daughters, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, and Anastasia." He gestured to the line of girls who curtsied as their names were called before finishing with, "and of course since you were here today you know this is Alexei." referring to the infant his wife had been holding since Ivan had come into the room.

"*Da, I remember Alexei. It's nice to meet you *Grand dutchess'." Russia said brightly.

All of the girls smiled, but it was only Olga who spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ivan."

Ivan just smiled when the door opened again, revealing a man that immediatly made the sandy blonde's smile fade away and brought the rather cheery atmosphere that was there only moments ago to a standstill, leaving nothing but tension in it's wake. Lavander eyes narrowed and Alexandra spoke.

"There's no reason to be alarmed. Ivan, this is Grigori Rasputin. He is my personal advisor."

As she spoke the man walked through the door, making the girls disperse to various parts of the room to avoid being near him and the youngest, Anastasia, hiding behind Ivan. The Eurasian country remained silent, so the other man decided to speak.

"Hello, Ivan. It's a pleasure to meet the new guard." Rasputin said, a touch of contempt in his voice.

Ivan's eyes narrowed, but he still remained silent, so the other continued.

"What's the matter, you don't trust me?" the way he said it made him seem very self-assured about something.

"It's hard too." Ivan replied blandly, but still dark enough to make his distrust known.

"I see, that's unfortunate."

"Only for you, trusting you isn't my job."

"All right, that's enough. Just keep a civil tongue in your heads and you won't have to see any more of each other than is necessary." Czar Nicholas broke in.

Ivan was still, keeping his glare on Rasputin as the other simply bowed and asked the Arch Dutchess for a moment of her time before stepping out. Alexandra handed Alexei to her husband before following after the other, closing the door behind her. After a few more tense moments, the room's occupants relaxed and Ivan noticed for the first time that Anastasia had been behind him the whole time.

"... Hello, Grand Dutchess. Where you there that whole time?"

Anastasia nodded and Ivan smiled gently.

"Forgive me Grand Dutchess, you must have been frightened."

Nicholas laughed before speaking himself.

"He scares all. You're not alone Ivan, I don't trust him either. But never mind him, going back to the previous topic I'm looking forward to working with you and want you to know that I definitely consider you a part of the family, and apparently Anastasia does too."

At first Ivan didn't know how to reply. Him, considered part of the family? That had never happened before and he had worked closely to everyone in power since his birth as a nation. Still, the decision seemed to be supported by the girls as they smiled warmly at him and Anastasia clung to his coat, giving it a light tug to get him to look down at her before raising her arms like she wanted to be held.

Not entirely sure if he could he looked back at the Czar in confusion. Nicholas laughed and nodded, clearly indicating that it was all right. With the confusion cleared up Ivan looked back down at the red head and hesitated before picking her up, being careful to ensure that he was holding her well enough that she would not be dropped. Anastasia smiled brightly at him before patting his head cutely.

"Ivan! Ivan!" she exclaimed, seeming to enjoy repeating his name over and over, making her older sisters and father laugh and Ivan uncomfortable.

"Yes, my name is Ivan, Grand Dutchess. Is it really that entertaining to say, though?" Russia inquired uncomfortably.

Anastasia nodded, and Ivan just tried to smile despite feeling weird about the youngest Grand Dutchess becoming so fond of him so fast.

"You think Ivan will- what!?" Alexandra cried in alarm.

"I know this must be hard for you hear Arch Dutchess, but I just don't trust him. If he continues to work for you and your family, I fear he will betray you." Rasputin repeated himself.

"He would not! He has worked for the Romanov family longer than any of us have been alive and I have full confidence that Ivan would never do such a thing!"

"Arch dutchess, please hear me-"

"That will do, Rasputin! You are dismissed now." the second sentence she spoke much more calmly, her former dignity returning to her as she continued to take deep calming breaths.

Rasputin scowled, but voiced his compliance anyway, giving a bow before walking out himself. The Arch Dutchess took a deep breath to calm her nerves before returning to her family just in time to see Anastasia (who Ivan was still holding) take Russia's hat off his head and put it on her own head. Ivan just seemed uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in response while everyone else just laughed at the youngest daughter's antics. Alexandra laughed herself before closing the distance between herself and Ivan and placing the sandy blonde's hat back on his head.

"She seems to have a fondness for you, Ivan."Alexandra said sweetly.

Ivan just smiled confusedly before giving a reply.

"If truth be told, I'm not really sure what to make of that Arch Dutchess."

Alexandra laughed lightly before giving a reply.

"It's really quite simple. You're a part of the family even if you work for us, so of course we all trust you. Anastasia taking a liking to you is definitely a good thing."

"In that case, I'm quite happy you think of me that way. I hope I don't do anything to make you believe your trust has been misplaced."

A.Q.: Ok, I was going to wait until my other crossover was finished before posting this one, but considering the amount of crossovers for these series has tripled since the last time I checked and started writing this, I figured I should post what I have now to avoid anyone stealing my idea. Let me know what you think of the prologue and I'll give you more if the reaction is positive enough. See you guys later.


	2. Foreboding

Title: Just a rumor and a conman.

Rating: T

Summary: Ivan was once a guard for the czar and his family and was quite content with how things were. Czar Nicholas II trusted him greatly and his children loved him very much, especially Anastasia. However after the revolution he nearly goes insane until he learns that Anastasia might still be alive. With only the rumors buzzing around St. Petersburg and a former palace kitchen boy as his only leads, will he be able to find the grand dutchess and finally be able to atone for his crimes.

Pairings: Just the historical ones and the ones dictated by the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Anastasia in any way shape or form. I only own the idea for this fic.

Ivan knocked lightly on the door to grand Dutchess Anastasia's bedroom before speaking.

"Grand Dutchess, may I come in?"

"Yes! You can come in, Ivan!" came the reply.

Russia opened the door and walked inside just in time to see Anastasia coloring a picture. His face fell into one of concern before he finally spoke.

"Grand Dutchess, your father is waiting for you down in the ballroom. I see you are prepared for the celebration, but why are you coloring instead of going down to meet your family?"

The red haired girl smiled up at him and gestured for him to come look at the paper. Ivan obeyed, standing next to the Grand Dutchess and looking down at the picture, bending over slightly to make up for his height and allow him to get a better look. It looked to be a woman sitting on a bench or chair of some sort. A master artist the Grand Dutchess was not, but he had to admit that her pictures were cute.

"I'm drawing it for Grandma-ma. She's coming to the party today, so I just wanted to finish it for her before I went down. But Olga saw it first and said that it looked like a pig riding a donkey!"

"Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten *Dowager Empress Marie would be in attendance today. It's been a while since I had seen her last." Russia replied, smiling down at the paper.

"Oh, I'm glad you came up! I drew a picture for you too!" she exclaimed brightly, shocking Ivan into giving her his full attention.

"That really wasn't neccisary Grand Dutchess. You should really be heading to the ballroom now, everyone is waiting." the sandy blonde objected, already knowing he wasn't going to deter the eight year old.

"It will only take a second." the girl said, finishing her drawing for her grandmother before pulling out another picture and handing it off to Ivan with a smile.

Taking the piece of paper with a brief 'Thank you, Grand Dutchess.' he looked at the drawing and couldn't help but smile. She had drawn him outside with about three or four sunflowers in the background. Looking back at Anastasia, he smiled warmly before speaking.

"It's quite lovely, Grand Dutchess. Now then, I think you've left your family waiting long enough, da?"

The Grand Dutchess nodded and Ivan pocketed her drawing before gesturing for her to go through the door. ('Ladies first, Grand Dutchess.') Anastasia stepped out, then halfway down the hall tugged on Ivan's coat to get his attention. Blue eyes met lavander and the young girl spoke.

"Will you carry me, Ivan?" she asked cutely.

He considered how far they were from the ballroom before finally giving his reply.

"All right Grand Dutchess, but only halfway. I don't want either of us getting in any trouble because the entrance wasn't done properly."

Conceding to that, the red head raised her arms and Ivan picked her up just like he always did, carrying her half way then putting her down to walk the rest of the way into the ballroom. The doors to the ballroom opened and before Ivan could react, the Grand Dutchess was already dashing across the dance floor to meet her father, who at the moment had been dancing with Grand Dutchess Olga.

Shaking his head in amusement, Ivan crossed the dance floor as well where Grand Dutchess Olga was the next to capture his attention.

"Ivan, come dance with me." She requested, smiling brightly at him as Anastasia was picked up and spun around by her father.

"Let me just check around a little first, Grand Dutchess. I still need to do my job." he replied with a laugh.

Olga nodded and partnered off with another nearby dancer as the sandy blonde scanned the ballroom carefully with his striking lavender eyes. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and yet his senses as a nation were alerting him that something was about to go awry.

'What is going to happen... I can't put my finger on it, but something is definitely very wrong.' he thought, as the knot in his stomach seemed to get heavier.

His thoughts were disrupted by Grand Dutchess Anastasia zipping past him towards the thrones. He turned his head to watch her and saw that Dowager Empress Marie had arrived and the red head had been rushing to greet her. It really was sweet how much the Grand Dutchess loved her *babushka so out of respect, he kept his distance as the czar appeared beside him.

"300 years since the first Romanov came into power, I would have been very surprised if my mother missed this. As usual, she never disappoints." Nicholas said with a smile.

Ivan nodded before deciding to speak himself.

"She really is a remarkable woman... wow, 300 years already. It seems like just yesterday I was watching the coronation of the very first Romanov."

The Czar laughed lightly at that before giving his reply.

"You really are a lot older than you look, aren't you?"

Ivan smiled.

"Let me put it this way, I'm older than this palace is by quite a lot, and that's just my teenage years."

The Czar began laughing again as the sandy blonde heard a very nostalgic song coming from the direction of the Dowager Empress and the Grand Dutchess. He listened carefully and was elated when he was able to put words to the tune.

'On the wind, cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December...' he let the words and tune run through his head for a while until his senses as a nation kicked in stronger than they had the last few weeks and made him quickly look back at the doors just as they flew open, removing all the cheerfulness from the room as they revealed the one man Ivan had distrusted the most (at least in this century).

"Rasputin." the Eurasian nation growled, clenching his hands into tight fists to keep himself still and silent as his Czar stepped forward, everyone in attendance moving to each end of the ballroom to keep their distance from the unwelcome guest.

"How dare you return to the palace!"

Ivan could tell he was furious, but his instincts as a nation kept his eyes locked on the supposed 'holy man' as he gave his reply.

"But, I am your confidant."

"Confidant, hah! You are a traitor, get out!"

"You think you can banish the great Raputin!? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you, with a curse! Mark my words, you and your family will be dead within a fortnight! I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line, forever!"

Ivan's lavender eyes widened in horror as he raised his green reliquary high, shooting out magic that brought down the chandelier. Moving almost instinctively, he stood in front of the Czar, getting scratched by a few broken shards as they flew off but otherwise still unharmed.

"Don't just stand there, stop him!" Russia shouted, and the guards rushed forward as quickly as the order was given.

Unfortunately, he had escaped already and the sandy blonde bit back the urge to curse. No, he had to keep a civil tongue in front of the children. However, the unease that had taken over his system wasn't really improving his mood any, and he was doing everything in his power to keep from letting on he was unwell.

'He's done something. I don't know what, but he's done something and it's affecting my people. Shit...' he let his thoughts trail off and redirected his attention to helping restore order in the ballroom.

A.Q.: Could this really be? It is, the start of the plot! After boring you with that intro I finally get into the movie at last. More to come. Reviews make me happy. K thanx bai.


	3. A new beginning

Title: Just a rumor and a conman.

Rating: T

Summary: Ivan was once a guard for the czar and his family and was quite content with how things were. Czar Nicholas II trusted him greatly and his children loved him very much, especially Anastasia. However after the revolution he nearly goes insane until he learns that Anastasia might still be alive. With only the rumors buzzing around St. Petersburg and a former palace kitchen boy as his only leads, will he be able to find the grand dutchess and finally be able to atone for his crimes.

Pairings: Just the historical ones and the ones dictated by the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Anastasia in any way shape or form. I only own the idea for this fic.

Note: Ok, I'm trying something new since my dividers didn't show up in the last two chapters. this seems to work in my other stories so let's try this out.

***Hetalia****

It had been a few weeks since then and Ivan was not getting any better. Revolts and violence split his head wide open with piercing headaches as his people were shot down by the Bolsheviks and now he was constantly being cajoled by the Bolsheviks to join them on the grounds that it was what was best for his people.

Groaning in irritation, he rose from his bed and took to pacing instead as the memories of his encounters with the Bolsheviks came back to him... his constant reminder of the choice he would soon have to make. There was another uprising being planned, he could tell. His stomach always began to hurt when an uprising was occurring or about to occur. The headaches only came when his people were dying by an unnatural cause in great numbers or if it was someone of importance.

"Is something troubling you, Ivan?" came a voice from behind.

Russia looked back at the Dowager Empress before murmuring his reply.

"Nothing I can discuss with you, Dowager Empress. Please, return to your quarters and get some rest."

However, contrary to what he had requested she took a few elegant steps forward as she spoke.

"Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, I won't pretend to understand what you're going through. I know that we, your people, could never understand the pain and responsibility of being a nation, however you know you are never truly alone. Even if our lives are a very short part of your existence, we are still here and are willing to listen as long as you need to speak. So why don't you speak?"

"Because as a nation, I can only do what my people wish of me. Without them I would not be here, and as such they heavily influence my actions and reactions. They cause me pain, bring me sadness, make me suffer, but at the same time are the ones who also give me pride and joy. However... I can not do anything that goes against what they want, and if I discuss that with you, then I would only make events much more complicated." Ivan answered, never once looking up at Marie as he spoke.

Sadly, he now knew the decision he had to make... but now he knew when he was going to make it. The sounds of the doors being broken open is what caught the Dowager Empress's attention next as she looked back quickly. Russia didn't even blink, just kept his eyes on the floor.

"The Bolsheviks are here... and sadly, that is exactly what my people want."

She looked at him horrified as he pulled out his rifle and loaded it before continuing.

"Mother Russia must do everything for her people, no matter what Ivan believes. I'm a country first and Ivan the man must never forget this."

Realizing what was to come, she rushed out leaving Ivan alone. He was a traitor now, but then again, what else was new. The splitting headache that now ripped through his skull was telling him all he needed to know. His royals, his dear royals were dead now. However, what he didn't know was that they were all dead except for one.

***Anastasia***

Anastasia rushed through the halls of the palace with the Dowager Empress, before turning back into her little playroom to retrieve something precious she had forgotten there. Reaching into her dollhouse she felt the cool smooth surface and pulled out what she was looking for. Her little gold music box.

"Anastasia, hurry!" Marie called, however the Bolsheviks had already closed off their escape route.

"You can escape through the servant's quarters!" a servant boy shouted, opening a secret passage in the wall and ushering them through quickly.

But the Grand Dutchess had fumbled with her music box at that moment, and tried going back to retrieve it. Ultimately, this was in vain as the servant boy forced her through and closed the passage just before the Bolsheviks broke open the door and rushed in, knocking the boy out and fanning through the palace in search of the missing Romanov.

Once the door to Ivan's room flew open, he simply looked over his shoulder tiredly, trying to regain his breath as the immense pain he was in forced the air from his lungs in short gasps. One of the men asked his name and he paused briefly before deciding on which name to give.

"...Rossiyskaya Federatsiya."

The response was immediate. Their weapons were lowered and he was pulled along until he was in a dark room with five familiar corpses littering the ground and one man severely wounded. A man he recognized as Nicholas II.

"Rossiyskaya Federatsiya, you shall now prove your loyalty not only to the Bolsheviks, but to your people. Prove that you hear your people's cries and finish the job. Kill him and bring us into a new era of prosperity and happiness."

Czar Nicholas II looked up at the sandy blonde from his place on the ground as Ivan simply stared back blankly, tears forming in his lavender eyes.

"Ivan..." the Czar's tone was almost questioning as Russia flinched at the use of his human name.

He needed to make this decision as a nation, and being treated as a person was not helping him any. Still a choice had to be made, and he had already made up his mind as he lined up his shot between Nicholas's eyes. The other man's eyes widened as he realized what was to come.

"You traitor!" he snarled, making Ivan's tears flow freely down his cheeks.

"Ivan does not wish for this, but Rossiyskaya Federatsiya must do what his people want. Please forgive me for betraying your trust."

That said, the trigger was pulled and another searing pain ripped through Ivan's head. A clear sign his Czar was now dead. He didn't even notice that his navy blue uniform was now painted with blood, or that he was being praised as a savior of his people. All that mattered to him was that they were one body short, and he was making sure it stayed that way.

He saw the girl he was looking for out a window, running across the frozen river with her babushka. Her long red hair getting tossed by the icy winds and moving as fast as her little legs would carry her, he could almost feel the sting of the wind against her face and hands as the icy air was searing at her lungs. That was when a dark figure jumped down from the bridge above, grabbing firm hold of the Grand Dutchess upon landing. He snarled as he realized the identity of the man as none other than Grigori Rasputin, the man that he still despised even now.

His anger finally coming to a boil, Ivan broke the window with the butt of his rifle and took careful aim at the former palace confidant. He knew this would give him another headache, but at the moment that did not matter as he wanted this man's death far too much. He hated him, and now he had gone too far bringing his country to turmoil and laying a hand on Grand Dutchess Anastasia.

He was about to pull the trigger when another searing pain ripping through his head made his legs give out as he shouted in agony. His rifle fired, but it missed it's target, instead striking the ice beneath the supposed 'holy man's' feet, compromising it's integrity and making it collapse beneath him, giving Anastasia a moment to escape as he fell into the frozen river. Ivan didn't see it though as silent tears slid down his face.

Anastasia continued running with her grandmother through the crowded streets. Her lungs burned from the cold in the air and the tips of her fingers and nose stung to the point of being unbearable. She did not falter though and ran after the train, extending her hands to where she saw her babushka reaching out for her from the back of the train, calling her name through the noise of the streets.

"Grandma-ma!" Anastasia called, reaching forward and grabbing her hand.

"Anastasia!" Marie shouted as she grabbed hold of the red-haired girl's hand.

"Don't let go!" the eight-year old pleaded.

"Anastasia hold on! Hold on, Anastasia!"

As she shouted this, the younger's hand began to slip from her own.

The Grand Dutchess screamed as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the platform. All her senses left her in that moment, it was quiet and dark as all recollections of what had occurred left her, with only one thing ringing through her mind.

A tune, and a name that was getting more and more vague.

Anastasia... Anasta... a... Ana... Anya?

Perhaps, Anya. That name and that tune flowed through her mind on repeat until her thoughts finally went dark.

***Ten Years later. St. Petersburg, Russia***

Ivan laughed as a few of his fellow bolsheviks continued poking at each other light heartedly. They were off duty right now and had decided to have some vodka before their next shift and had found a tavern that was conveniently near to where one of them would soon need to stand guard.

"Seriously, what's the point of standing guard in the winter? What are we looking to see if the snow is doing anything suspicious?" one of them joked, triggering the drunken laughter once again, although Ivan had been drinking just as much and wasn't even buzzed.

"You know why we have to keep an eye on the city. If there is still anyone loyal to the Czarist ways, it could mean big trouble for us. That's why we need to be careful to exterminate them before their influence spreads and gets a little too out of hand." the sandy blonde explained, taking a sip of his drink after he was finished speaking.

"Doesn't mean you won't get frost bite out there." another replied, giving a drunken smile as he spoke.

"You've lived here your whole life. If you still can't dress for the weather after that long, then you don't have my sympathy." Ivan replied dryly.

"Oh come on, Ivan. Is that any way to treat a fellow Bolshevik? Loosen up a little you stiff." the first one teased, playfully pushing the taller's shoulder.

Ivan smiled, and rolled his eyes before giving his reply.

"Whatever."

That was when the tavern door opened and the head of their division walked in.

"Holy crap it's cold as a witch's heart out there."

"Da, it's called winter. I'm not really a fan of it either." Russia joked, making the others fall into a spell of laughter.

"Cute, Braginsky. Just get your ass out there and switch out the guard while I try to sober one of these idiots up enough to take your place in a few hours."

Ivan nodded and stood up, paying the tavern keeper a few rubles for his drinks and giving his reply.

"All right, though between the two options presented I think I'd rather stand outside for a few hours then try to part these guys from their vodka."

"Heh, I would too, but it looks like you might be in for an interesting day today. There are some pretty interesting rumors going around *Leningrad. Something about the Grand Dutchess Anastasia."

"Anastasia? What about her?" the lavender eyed man replied, keeping his gaze on the other.

"Apparently, quite a few loyalists think that she might be still alive."

Ivan's face fell and he averted his gaze.

"No, that's not possible. Anastasia died that night about ten years ago, falling into the frozen river and drowning with Rasputin. I should know, after all... I killed her myself."

A somber silence fell over the room, and Ivan left quietly walking through the bustling streets that were buzzing with news and rumors that were making quite a fuss.

[OLD WOMAN]

St. Petersburg is gloomy!

[YOUNG WOMAN]

St. Petersburg is bleak!

[MAN]

My underwear got frozen standing here all week!

[GROUP]

Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!

[ALL]

Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!

Hey!

Have you heard

There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street?

(Ivan looks around, trying to weave through the crowd and find his post.)

[MAN WITH NEWSPAPER]

Although the Czar did not survive,

One daughter may be still alive!

[GROUP]

The Princess Anastasia!

(The Bolshevik guard Ivan is on his way to replace glares warningly at the group from his horse.)

[FRIGHTENED MAN]

But please do not repeat!

[ALL]

It's a rumor,

A legend,

A mystery!

Something whispered in an alleyway

Or through a crack!

(As that's said a rather heavy-set man with greying brown hair slips through a door, seeming to be in a hurry. Ivan, however ignores him and keeps walking, trying to find who he was sent to replace.)

It's a rumour

That's part of our history.

[A BABUSHKA]

They say her royal grandmama

Will pay a royal sum

[ALL]

To someone who can bring the princess back!

(That same heavy-set man is seen again, but is flagged down a younger, brown haired boy whistling and calling his name at a loud whisper.

"Vlad, over here."

Vladimir looks over, and quickly moves to the other's side.

"Dimitri!" he replies, also speaking at nothing more than a whisper.

However, before he can say more, Dimitri shushes him, and gestures for him to follow.)

[BLACK MARKETEER #1]

A ruble for this painting!

It's Romanov, I swear!

[BLACK MARKETEER #2]

Count Yusopov's pajamas!

Comrade, buy the pair!

[BLACK MARKETEER #3]

I got this from the palace

It's lined with real fur!

(Dimitri buys the coat and he and Vladimir continue on their way.)

[BLACK MARKETEERS]

It could be worth a fortune

If it belonged to her!

(Ivan sighs heavily as he finally finds the guard he was sent to his replace, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Hey, your shift is over. I'll take over now." the sandy blonde stated, his usual smile never leaving his face.

The other met his gaze and leaned down to get more even to the other's height.

"Keep your eyes open, comrade. I'm hearing treason everywhere." he whispered before snapping his horse's reigns and heading off, leaving Ivan alone in the snow save for the bustling streets.

However, at the same time, Dimitri and Vladimir had just arrived back to where they had been staying and were now making plans of their own.

"Well, Dimitri, I've got us the theatre." Vladimir announced, following the younger up the stairs as he gave his reply.

"Everything is going according to plan, now all we need is the girl! Just think Vlad, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. Soon we'll have three tickets out of here! One for you, one for me, and one for the Grand Dutchess Anastasia!")

[DIMITRI] (While packing some bags)

It's the rumor,

The legend,

The mystery!

It's the Princess Anastasia who will help us fly!

You and I friend

Will go down

In history!

We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,

Dress her up and take her to Paree!

Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!

Who else could pull it off but you and me?

We'll be rich

[VLADIMIR]

We'll be rich!

[DIMITRI]

We'll be out!

[VLADIMIR]

We'll be out!

[BOTH]

And St. Petersburg will have some more to talk about!

(Both Dimitri and Vladimir slide down the snow covered roof and make their way across the square, making Ivan laugh at their antics.)

[ALL]

SSH!

Have you heard

There's a rumor in St. Petersburg?

Have you heard

What they're saying on the street?

Hey!

Hey!

Hey!

Have you heard

There's a rumor in St. Petersburg!

Have you heard

[A DELIGHTED GOSSIPER]

Comrade, what do you suppose?

[ALL]

A fascinating mystery!

[DIMITRI] (jumping on a trolly with Vladimir)

The biggest con in history!

[ALL]

The Princess Anastasia,

Alive or dead...

[WINDOW WASHER]

Who knows? Sshh.

Ivan looked around again and sighed.

"Damn, aside from those crazy guys sliding down that roof nothing interesting has happened since I got here. I would have probably been better off trying to tear those other guys away from their vodka. Less boring then." he said aloud, deciding he might as well patrol around the town since nothing seemed to be wrong where he was now.

***Hetalia***

A.Q: *Hides from rocks being thrown and flames* I'm sorry, I love the songs so much I had to put them in! The songs will be here all throughout so if you don't like it please don't flame me and just read another fic. If you do like it though, let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
